


Family Doesn't End in Blood (Sometimes Blood is What Breaks It)

by PipersLostChild



Series: The Projects, The Expendables, and how the Avengers change everything while only being a background presence. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash, avengers never feature in this, it is literally mentioned only a few times, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: In an attempt to create a team like the Avengers, The Projects are formed. Kids who were stolen from their families are experimented on, and given abilities. And that changes everything. Not for the Avengers, but for the Expendables. And when they find out just whose kids these are, all hell breaks lose. Cause family never ends in blood. But sometimes blood breaks it. This changes everything.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so this is something that has been in my mind for a long time, and its finally starting to get written. I'm mostly excited and a little bit nervous about how this will be received.  
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I AM ALSO NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS. I wish i was. Oh well.

Prologue 

 

“I am assuming since you came to us that are not one of the ones who wish to see the world burn,” the woman with black hair said as she walked out of the elevator, her nude heels clicking off the concrete floors of the newly built skyscraper this particular meeting was taking place in. “Of course not, why would we come to SHIELD if we wanted that?” The blond haired man with his black bespoke suit at the window said mildly, not turning around. He had a posh british accent, and was clearly a part of high society. One of the few who wished to help the world, not just himself. 

“We wish to know just what you want. The meeting was a bonus of course, however we do need to know if you have a… particular place you wish the money you so generously gave us to go.” 

“Of course, we have the funding for the particular venture, just not the ability to find the… resources… needed that SHIELD does.”    
The man at the window still did not turn around.

“And what would that venture be?” said the women after no further comment was made.

“We want to make a team, alot like the Avengers really, but without the infighting and mistrust. Of course that would mean that they would have to be together since they were children, but thats really no issue, is it?”

“No definitely not, SHIELD would be happy to oblige. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, we really don't want the… uncertainty… of the X gene. We would like to know for certain the extent of their abilities, having manufactured them ourselves, without the time consumption of gene therapy.” This time it was the man in the blue suit who spoke. 

“Very well,” the woman nodded as if that made sense. “Would that be all?” She said without taking her phone out and putting anything in it. She was a professional, after all. 

“Yes, that would all. It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Heels clicked across the floor as she walked to the elevator. If SHIELD wouldn’t do it then Hydra would. Either way she gets paid for doing this. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m moving the avengers timeline down to the expendables area, but they won’t ever be seen so it doesn’t really matter. It’s just a minor plot point to get the ball rolling.

_-10 years later-_

_-Somewhere in Russia-_

 

    Gunner having a chemical engineering degree didn’t really matter when the stuff to make the bomb was wet, seeing as the wall blocking the way out was still there. Barney Ross continued to stay seating. He didn't have a plan. Both entrances were blocked. And Vilain still got the plutonium. Seemed like a bad way to end a job, and It didn’t look like there was anyway out, for that matter. As Gunner sat back down again the pile of rocks blocking the exit started shifting.

“What the hell?” Toll road said, walking closer to the wall that looked, now that he was thinking about it, really close to falling down.

“Everybody back!” Barney yelled as the wall started to fall down. The entire area started scrambling back in an attempt to not get crushed by the now falling rocks. The entire wall came crashing to the ground. When the dust settled a young man, no more than seventeen years old, stood there, grinning like a maniac.

“Ha! I told you it would work.”

“I figured it would, I was more worried about the fact that we couldn’t warn them that the _wall of rock_ was crashing down.” Said the girl with wings as she touched down in front of the way outside. “Now I know everyone here want to sprint away and get back home, but we need to give you some pills to make sure you don’t get radiation sickness later.” The girl said. She couldn’t be older than eighteen. ‘Jesus why are they so young?’ Barney Ross thought. And now that Barney was looking the boy had wings, to. “What the hell is going on here?” Christmas said from where he was standing next to him. “Sorry,” said the boy,”got a little off track.  The Expendables in this group anywhere?”

“Yeah, we’re the one with all the weapons, and tactical gear, if you hadn’t noticed.” said Christmas sarcastically.

“Sorry, we really haven’t worked with anyone but ourselves, and we weren’t told about what you guys look like. Better to be safe than sorry, as we always say. Well as Blade always says. It's funny really she’s always the way under prepared one and she's says it's better to be safe than to be sorry. While the way over prepared one always ends up in the wierdest of situati…” the boy was cut off by he girl. “Bomber, enough. We gotta get these guys to the airport. Now. Jay can’t hold the plane off for much longer and Alpha’s getting impatient. Geneser can handle the civis.” The newly named Bomber waved his hand. “ Yeah, yeah. Get outta here Blade. Me and Ābirarī can get them to the airport. You get Alpha calmed down a bit. She still panics like it's our first rodeo. We’ll get there as quickly as we can.”

“Please do,” Blade pleaded as her wings unfurled from her back. “You know how she gets. I ain't saving your ass if you don't get there quickly.” Her wings beat once, twice and then she was airborne, flying like she was born for it. Bomber shook his head. “Show off.” He turned his head towards them. “ C’mon. We gotta hurry. Ābirarī is waiting with the plane to get you guys to the airport.” Bomber walked off. When they didn’t follow, he turned and looked back at them. “You guys coming or what. Unless you actually want to let Vilain destroy the world with the plutonium, and get away.” The  Expendables looked at each other, shrugged and started following the boy. Outside there was a small plane waiting, a young… person waiting in the cockpit. “Just so you know Bomber you have rubble stuck in your hair.” They said without looking up from the controls as they entered the plane. “Oh fuck off, Ābirarī,” he said, tan hands coming up to shake dust and gravel out of blonde hair. They smirked slightly, green eyes never once looking up from the controls. “Expendables get in the back of the plane, and buckle up, it's going to be a rough ride,” Ābirarī said, finally looking up from the controls and right at the Expendables.  They followed the clear order.

    They were right, it was a rough ride. Getting off the ground seemed like a miracle, considering how the plane groaned around them. The engine sounded like it was screaming trying to get the plane in the air, and no one could speak due to the amount of shaking almost forcing the breath out of them. Once they were in the air, however, it was smooth flying. After a few minutes of waiting to see if it would get rough again, Christmas unbuckled himself from the harness and walked to the front of the plane to look into the cockpit.

    “Where did you get this thing anyway?” He heard as he got to the cockpit, the voice clearly Bomber’s. “I borrowed it from a museum,” Ābirarī said primly. “You stole it from a museum?” Christmas asked, confusion clear on his face, and in his voice. “I said borrowed, not stole. I will be returning it from where it came when we are done, so please do not ruin it.” Ābirarī replied, voie showing no hint of surprise about his interruption.  “I was more surprised at the fact that it is flying right now. Don’t they take out the engines of these things?” He asked. She looked scandalized at that, and replied, “Of course not! They do, however disable the engine, but that’s easy to fix. It is actually the reason the take off was so rough.” They slipped into slightly more formal language, a look of utter scandal still on their face. “Calm down Ābirarī, he’s just asking.” Bomber said, laughing slightly. “She’s a bit protective when it comes to planes. She’s kinda funny like that.” Christmas looked surprised at that statement. “She?” He asked clearly confused. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m a girl. I know I look a bit confusing but that’s only cuz I got a vest on. The only one of us who is gender nonconformist is Jay.” Christmas nodded before stepping back into the body of the plane and sitting down in his seat. A few minutes later Bomber came over the intercom system. “Buckle up, we’re landing!”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane lands, some information changes the dynamics a little bit, and reveals more info about the team of kids that rescued the Expendables.

The landing was better than the takeoff, at the very least. And the plane came out of it intact, which was better than what Hale Caesar could say. He was bruised and sore, and now he had to go fight some evil Russian bent on destroying the world. He was getting to old for this. _Not like you have anything better to do with your life,_ stays a quiet voice in his head

“Here’s hoping that Blade managed to get Alpha calmed down.” Bomber said when they got out of the plane. “I did but you might want to hurry up and get suited up. We don’t have a lot of time.” Blade said while coming up from behind them, her blue eyes looking at everyone in turn. _Why are her eyes so familiar?_ Caesar asks himself.

“So just how pissed off is Alpha?” Ābirarī asks Blade while checking over her machine gun. “She’s not pissed at all, actually. Worried, yes. But not about us. She’s more worried about the civilians than anything else right about now.” Blade replies. Bomber shakes his head. “Why do we always have civilian involvement? One of these days we’ll get a job that doesn’t have civilian involvement,” he says. “Yeah and we’ll hate every second off it,” retorts Ābirarī.  Once everyone was suited up and armed, the mood sombered from the almost playful one of earlier. “Time to go.” Blade said. “Alpha’s waiting.”

When they got to the area the the leader of the group that rescued them was waiting, Caesar and to stop and stare, due in part to the wave of familiarity that came from looking at her. The problem was that he had definitely never seen her before in his life. So why did she look so familiar? He shook his head to clears that thought, he could find out later.  

She looked up from the gun in front of her, a nice custom piece by the looks of it, brown eyes automatically flashing over every one of them, not checking them out, but instead categorizing them in her mind, assessing their threat level automatically.

“Before we even begin, I would like to know just why you’re in this.”She said, her eyes pinned to Barney.  “Vilain killed one of our own.” He said gruffly. “So it’s personal.” She said, eyes never leaving him. “Yeah.” He replied, looking down at the machine gun in his head. “Best damn sniper I ever saw.” Alpha’s eyes pinned to Toll when she heard that. “How long was he apart of your team?” She asked, violent curiosity clear in her voice. “He only did two jobs,” he replied, the confusion in his voice made the other Expendables look up from their weapons. “Two jobs?” “How old was he?” Blade and Alpha spoke at the same time, before Blade tilted her head, indicating that Alpha’s question should be answered first. “Billy was twenty four, why?” The kids all looked up at him. Bomber was the one who asked the final question.”Do you have a picture of him?” So much emotion made his voice a twisted wreck, sounding nothing like what he’d sounded not five minutes before. “Yeah,” Barney said. He pulled the picture out of his right breast pocket, and handed it to Alpha. “Damnit, it’s definitely him.” She said. Blade looked over her shoulder. “Fuck. Yeah it’s him.” Ābirarī looked like someone had punched her. “He’s gone?” She asked before devolving into another language. “Nē nē nē nē Viņam nevar būt pagājis. Viņš teica, ka viņš atgriezīsies pie mums. Viņš solīja.”

“Es zinu, es zinu, es zinu. Mēs saņemsim bārstošo, bet tev jāapmierina, labi? Laba.” Alpha said back, eyes hard. “Tagad atgriezīsimies atpakaļ uz valodu, kuru viņi saprot.” Alpha said quietly. And Ābirarī nodded once, twice, a sigh ripping through her frame. “Okay. Okay.” Blade looked at her. “Tú go maith?” She asked worry clear in her body language. “Tá.” Ābirarī looked directly at Barney. “Kill him. Don’t  let him fight you, kill him like you would put down a dog.” She said, her eyes hard with anger. Bomber piped in here. “And bring us his head.” The kids all nodded, anger and violence in everyone of their bodies. “Why do you all care?” Caesar asked. “Because he was one of ours. You had him for two jobs. We had him for six years. He is one of us, and he will be avenged.” Alpha said, handed back the picture, and looked at Barney while saying this. And Barney understood, this was one of her people, she had been responsible for him for six years. This was way more personal for her than it was for him. But she wasn’t claiming the kill. That was his alone, unless he asked for help. Then she would bring her full wrath down on Vilain’s head. He nodded back in response. He understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language translations. I use google so it might not be any good so if it is wrong please give me a better LAtvian/Irish translation.  
> Latvian  
> Nē nē nē Viņš nevar būt prom. Viņš teica, ka viņš atgriezīsies pie mums. Viņš solīja-No no no He can’t be gone. He said he would come back to us. He promised.  
> Es zinu, es zinu, es zinu. Mēs saņemsim bārstošo, bet tev jāapmierina, labi? Laba.-I know, I know, I know. We'll get the bastard, but you have to calm down, alright? Good.  
> Tagad atgriezīsimies atpakaļ uz valodu, kuru viņi saprot.-Now let's go back to the language they understand.  
> Irish  
> “Tù Go maith?“- You good?  
> Tà-Yes  
> Okay there‘s a lot of conversation happening now, and i need it to happen for this to work. Anyway there will be action next chapter, I promise. Don‘t worry all the fun characters will eventually show up, just after this, Okay? Anyways i know Maggie is disappearing in this and there is a reason she hasn’t had any chance to speak and bring herself up that will be explained later. It‘s a very fun scene tho. She‘s hanging back because she need to right now, and she‘ll be at the forefront in a few chapters. It‘ll happen don‘t worry. Anyways see you next chapter, and have a nice life until then.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets her time in the spotlight, and Christmas really wants to have a discussion with Barney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This has been been Done for a while now! It’s just a filler chapter for the next few, which will be coming in the next few day. I thought I had posted this but apparently not. O well here ya go!

Chapter 3

    After the shock from the bombshell that was Billy’s past life, and the newly forged connection between the groups, Alpha had one more thing to say. “So,Maggie, why are you here?” Maggie looked up from where she was studying her shoes.

“I’m here because i had to get the plutonium before Vilain did. As you can see it didn’t happen.” Blade smiled. “It’s good to see you again, by the way.” She said. Maggie smiled in her sly way, “It’s good to see you, too. Is your shoulder still bugging you?” Alpha laughed, and nudged Blade with her shoulder. “She’s got you there, love,” She said, still smiling. Blade shook her head, and replied, “Yeah she did.” She clapped her hands once . “Now c’mon we got things to do, people. Evil commanders to kill, plutonium to steal.” Bomber piped up, “You know, the usual.” The group laughed, and shouldered their weapons. “Let’s do this,” said Alpha.

The treck to the ambush sight was surprisingly quick, a five minute walk at the most. Once there the group settled into their positions, and waited. Christmas was hiding behind the Welcome sign with Barney, a little cramped, but not as bad as Nepal in ‘08. “Do those kids seem familiar to you, Barney?” He asked quietly.Barney didn’t look at him when he answered, focused as he was on the road in front of him. “Yeah, don’t know why though.” he replied gruffly. “Glad I’m not the only one who felt that way.” Lee said. “Anyway, we,” here he brought his index finger up and waved between the two of them, even though Barney wasn't looking, “are going to have a discussion after this about leaving me behind on this job.”

“Nothing to discuss.” Barney said curtly. “Oh no, you don't get to decide that. We are discussing this whole thing that’s been going on since Billy died, so you need to survive this suicide mission you have, got it?” He replied hotly. Barney finally looked at him. “Okay, Christmas.” He looked back at the road. “Five seconds till ambush,” he said, cutting off whatever else Lee was about to say. A high clear whistle rose across the clearing. Show time.


End file.
